In prior art data processing memory tables, a correlation is established between data sought from the memory and input data which makes it possible to locate the sought data. In general, in order to obtain the data contained in a memory table, it is necessary to provide a "locator" which successively indicates the addresses of entries opposite which data are stored. In the present devices, access to complex data contained in a memory table does not begin until substantial logical or micrological processing of signals indicative of the table location has been completed. To provide accessing to information stored in a table in most presently available systems, it is necessary for an operator to specify many parameters in an access instruction signal supplied to a data element contained in a table. The prior art devices, consequently, have the resulting disadvantage of requiring considerable computer time, which adversely affects the performance of data processing units using the prior art table accessing devices.
It is, accordingly, an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved device for and method of addressing data elements in a table having several entries recorded in a memory.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved table addressing device and method which do not require substantial logical or micrological processing.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved table accessing device that is of higher speed than the prior art devices.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved table accessing device that uses relatively simple structure.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved apparatus for and method of accessing relatively complex data elements contained in a memory table having several cells, referred to as entries.